El programa
by Sakura-Gaara-15
Summary: Los personajes de Naruto han sido invitados a un programa de TV ¿Se conportarán o armarán todo un lío? Este es mi segundo fic ¡Denle una oprtunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Espero que les guste.

-Bla Bla- Diálogos

(N/A:) Notas de autora

Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, puede que encuentren alguna personalidad en OOC.

**El programa**

Capítulo 1:

En un estudio de TV que tenía una tribuna llena de gente, cámaras por todos lados, luces enormes y un cartel gigante, todo luminoso que decía "Entrevistando a las Estrellas", por último en el medio del salón estaba el conductor con el micrófono.

-Hola, bienvenidos a Entrevistando a las estrellas, hoy nuestros invitados van a ser algunos de los personajes de ¡Naruto!- Al terminar entran Naruto seguido por Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Y a los Akatsukis, Itachi, Kisame,Pein, Tobi, Zetsu y Deidara(N/A:Los otros no tenían ganas de venir XD). Cuándo todos los nombrados se presentaron se sentaron en unos sillones blancos qué había.

-Bueno, empecemos con Sasuke- Dijo el conductor

-¡Hey! ¿¡Por qué siempre a Sasuke!?¡A mi primero!- Gritó el rubio interactivo

-Es que…- Pero no lo dejó seguir porque Naruto estaba haciendo un escándalo enorme en todo el lugar- Esta bien pero tranquilízate-

-Yuuhuu. Upss, Perdón- Finalmente se tranquilizó

-Ahora sí, Naruto… ¿Es verdad qué tu tuviste una relación con Sasuke?- En un televisor que estaba a un lado se pusieron todas fotos de ellos dos besándose y otras cosas. Sasuke estaba tomando un vaso con agua y al ver tal cosa escupió toda el agua en la cara de Itachi, que estaba al lado y lo estaba por asesinar.

-¿¡QUEEEE!? ¡Yo nunca hice eso!- Gritó Naruto

-Está bien, ¡Peor cálmate!-

-Ya me calme- Naruto

-Sigamos, ¿Hay alguien de aquí que le guste?-

-¡Sí! ¡Sakura-Chan!- Pone cara de pensar- Aunque Hinata-Chan no está mal

-No sabíamos que te gustaba Hinata- Habló El conductor. La Nombrada estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta? O///O- El rubio estaba muy avergonzado- Pregúntele a Sasuke ahora, lo único qué trae usted son problemas.-

-Ok, A ver Sasuke- Y pone cara de pervertido- ¿Con cuantas chicas has estado?-

-Hmp- Eso fue lo único que contesto. En el televisor se puso otras fotos pero estaban Sasuke con Hinata, Sakura, Ino y unas cuantas más.

-Hmp ¬¬-

-¿Cuál prefieres?-

-Hmp-

-¿Tienes algo que decirles?-

-Hmp-

-Y ese fue Sasuke tan demostrativo como siempre- Las chicas de las tribunas le gritaban "Te amamos Sasuke"- Ahora le haremos algunas preguntas a Sakura- Se acerca a ella- ¿Es verdad qué está de noviazgo con Kakashi?-

-Emm… bueno, si- Responde

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¿¡Por qué!?- Gritaba Naruto- ¿¡Por qué prefieres al pervertido!?-

-¡Si sigues así llamaré a seguridad!-

-No dije nada-

-Bueno sigamos, emm…- Busca en sus papeles alguna pregunta- Ya está ¿Tu pelo es teñido?-

-Le verdad es que si, porque me dijeron que me lo tiña para el personaje y no me dejan desirlo- Después de eso sale corriendo de la sala para que no la mataran por haber dicho el secreto.

-Eso fue raro… Vamos con Lee- En todo el estudio se escuchó un "Cri-cri"-Ejem-Se prendió un cartel atrás de los invitados que decía "Aplausos", entoces todo empezaron a aplaudir.

-Gracias a todos por admirarme- Eso lo dijo con los ojos brillosos-¡Que la fuerza los acompañe! Huy no perdón, me equivoqué de libreto- Revisa unos cuantos papeles qué tenía en las manos- Aquí está ¡Qué la juventud los acompañe!-

-¡Si, Lee!- Le gritaba su sensei desde la tribuna

-Em… si… Lee ¿Por qué crees qué eres el personaje de Konoa menos popular?-

-No sabía eso TTOTT- Le salían de los ojos las típicas cascaditas

-Haremos pasar a alguno de tus fans para que se conozcan-Todos los qué estaban en la tribuna subieron un escalón dejando solo uno adelante.-Bien, tú el que se parece mucho pasa- Entonces un chico idéntico a Lee se les acercó.

-Waauw no puedo creer qué esté hablando contigo- Dijo el Fan

-La verdad que te pareces mucho a mí-

-¡Si, he seguido todos tus pasos!-

-Mientras se conocen asemos con el próximo invitado ¡Hinata!-

-Em… y…yo… yo-Al decir eso sale corriendo demasiado sonrojada.

-Disculpen, creo que es muy tímida-Se quedó un rato helado, entonces viene una doctora con su maleta de primeros auxilios lo examina y le pega una cachetada- Auch, Perdón sigamos con el chico problemas, digo Shikamaru-

-Qué problemático-Mira al conductor con cara de cansancio- Tendré que ir a buscar a Hinata, porqué no sé quién lo va hacer si no- Se levanta y se va

-¿Otro más qué se va? Ok-Mira las cámara- Ahora hablaremos con el… ¡Kasekage!-

-¡Sii, Whooa!- Grtaban los de la tribuna

-¿Quieres haces alguna pregunta?-

-Si-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Qué es el amor?- Preguntó Gaara

-La verdad… yo no sabría explicarte ¿Alguien de la tribuna lo explicaría?- Los que estaban allí se callaron, no se escuchaba ningún sonido hasta que el conductor interrumpió-Amm… Vallamos a los comerciales- Cuando dijo eso bajaron un poco las luces y empezaron a pasar las propagandas.

Perdón si lo hice algo corto, pero seguro qué subo el otro cap muy pronto. Dejen ¡Reviews! Que me dan energías para continuar el fic.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me hicieron muy feliz n.n

-Bla Bla- Diálogos

(N/A:) Notas de autora

Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, puede que encuentren alguna personalidad en OOC.

El programa

Cap 2

Después del corte estaban todos, seguían sentados en los sillones blancos.

-Y bien…-Gaara se estaba impacientando, quería una respuesta

-Emm… ve a preguntarle a producción, ellos saben-

-No, quiero una respuesta ahora-

-Ehh….ehh…- No tenía ni idea que decir.

Como nadie le decía la respuesta, Gaara cubrió todo el escenario con arena. Los de la tribuna estaban todos bajo la arena pero después salieron y todos los fans de Gaara gritaron -¡Sii, Otra vez! ¡Gaara te amamos!-

-O////O creo que ya entendí, no sé cómo pero ya entendí- Delante de él había un cartel gigante que se lo explicaba (N/A: XD Como para no verlo)

El conductor que se sacudía el traje por el "accidente" que había pasado hace unos momentos- Jejej… Ha llegado el momento qué estaban esperando ¡Entrevistaremos a Itachi!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII te súper amamos!- Gritaban todas las seguidoras de Itachi, hasta las qué tenían las remeras y carteles de Sasuke, los cambiaron por los de Itachi.

-¡Mira como está la tribuna!-

-Me da lo mismo-

Sasuke estaba muy celoso de su hermano y hacía un esfuerzo inhumano para no matarlo.

-¿Te gusta o te ha gustado alguien?- Interroga el conductor

-No-

-Yo se que siii…- Insistía

-¡Te he dicho que no!

-¡Pero no te enojes! Té aré otra pregunta…- Pero no pudo terminar porqué lo interrumpieron.

-No- Seguía diciendo el pelinegro de coleta

-¡Pero si ni te hice la pregunta!-

-Usé mi sharingan…-

-Mejor vamos con el próximo, que él me está asustando- Miró para ver quién seguía - ¡Kisame!-

-Estoy listo, pregúnteme lo que quiera-

-¿Te vez así de nacimiento o te pasó algo?-

-En realidad mi mamá era tiburón y mi papá era humano-

-Si si, que interesante- El conductor estaba leyendo una revista que había encontrado por ahí.

-¿Ah? Ahh si emm… ¿Cómo hacía tu padre para que no se lo comiera tu madre?

-Jeje bueno a veces salía con algún rasguño, pero se querían mucho-

-Una última pregunta, se la íbamos a hacer a Itachi pero no nos dejó ¿Alguna vez salieron como cita?-

-O/////O Bueeno si, pero solo una vez-

-Ok... pasemos con el líder de esta organización ¡Pein!- Cuando dijo el nombre las luces comenzaron a titilar y de anda saber donde salieron unos cuantos murciélagos.

-¡AHHHHH! Todos los que estaban presentes gritaron como niña pequeña .

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?- Gritó asustado el conductor

-No me miren a mi, yo no hice nada- Pein

-Bueno ¿A usted lo respetan como líder?-

-Si, ¿No es cierto?- A Todos los integrantes del grupo los mira con cara asesina.

-Si ¡Tiene mucha razón!- Apoyaron Todos

-Eso me gusta- El líder estaba satisfecho

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento los da a los psicópatas? Digo Akatsukis.-

-Les hago sacar la basura, entrenar al máximo, tomar cosas horribles (N/A: Ni se si son comestibles =D) y lavar el baño con sus cepillos de dientes ¡Muajaja!-

-Por la salud mental de este personaje sigamos con otro. Tobi-

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

-Eso ya lo sabemos todos- Piensa un poco la pregunta- ¿Alguna vez fuiste un chico malo?-

-Si, cuando le saco la cabeza de Hidan y la escondo debajo de sofá, o una vez qué intenté conquistar el mundo real, en el otro fic que hizo Sakura-Gaara-15-

-Aja-

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

- sigamos ¿Es cierto qué eres Madara Uchiha?

-¿Eh? No, Tobi es Tobi ¿No es cierto?-Mira a los Akatsukis para que lo ayuden.

-Yo no se, No se saca la máscara ni cuando se duerme o ni cuando se baña, hun- Deidara

-O.O- Todos

-¿Y cómo es qué sabes eso?- Pregunta el líder

-A yo… yo… ¡Lo supuse!- Dijo muy nervioso

-¿Intuición femenina?- Pregunta burlón Hidan en la tribuna (N/A: No participa en el programa pero, estaba en la tribuna para molestar a sus compañeros =P)

-¡QUE NO SOY MUJER!-

-Bueno cálmense, le toca a Zetsu- Se le acerca- Bien Zetsu sabemos que te gusta comer humanos ¿Qué tipo te gusta mas?-

-Veamos, los qué no son muy fuertes, porque tienen la carne más fácil de tragar, los de pelo rubio o negro y los cadáveres fresquitos no muy pasados-

-¿La gente qué grita cuándo te ve?-

-Algo como ¡Corran el caníbal de Zetsu viene!-

-Ahh ¿Y Que necesitas para vivir?-

-Necesito… Luz solar, agua y amor-

-La última ¿Porqué amor?-

-Verás una plantita para crecer fuerte y sana necesita un poco de cuidado y cariño, o si no se marchita-

-Muchas gracias Zetsu, Y Ahora ¡El último participante, Deidara!-

-Hola, hun- Y saluda a las cámaras con sus manos dejando ver sus bocas

-¿Deidara usted es Gay o algo así?-

-¡YO SOY HOMBRE, Y NO SOY GAY!-

-Ok ¿Porqué tienes esas bocas en tus manos?-

-Es que son originarias de mi clan-

-¿Y cuál es ese clan?-

-No te lo voy a decir, es un secreto- Respondió

Las admiradoras de Itachi seguían gritando por él. Sasuke a no poder más se lanza con un chidori y los dos empiezan a luchar.

Pein al ver la oportunidad dijo – ¡Atrapen al kiuby!- y corre hacia Naruto para atacar. Kisame era el único que lo ayudaba porque Deidara estaba discutiendo con Hidan por algo que le había dicho, Zetsu estaba hablando con una pesona sobre el cuidado de las plantas, Tobi estaba en la luna.

Gaara ya se había ido porque dijo qué estaba aburrido y Lee ayudaba a Naruto. Todo en aquel estudio era un completo lío.

-Y así termino "Entrevistando a las estrellas" Me despido, su conductor Iruka-sensei-

Grácias por todos os que me acompañaron en esta fic dejen reviews así me dicen si les gustó ¿Se esperaban que Iruka fuera el conductor? Gracias y Suerte.


End file.
